


Digimon Drabbles 2-Humanized AU

by Octopus_the_Kraken



Series: Digimon Humanized AU Series [2]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabbles, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humanized, Kisses, M/M, Multi, Requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octopus_the_Kraken/pseuds/Octopus_the_Kraken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A set of humanized digimon drabbles with more characters, pairings, and requests from people like you! BL/Yaoi, no smut (shockingly), fluff, and cuteness, cuteness forever!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Angel in the Shower

**Requests from RefractingGraphite, and Celej15.**

Gallantmon x Beelzemon

Baalmon x Shoutmon

Laylamon x Lucemon

Imperialdramon x Sayuri

**Human/Character names:**

Beelz “Bells” Ōkui – Beelzemon (Tamer ver.)

Duke “Gail” Matsuki- Gallantmon/Dukemon

Magna Noda- Magnamon

Beelzebub “BB” Ōkui – Beelzebumon (Xros Wars ver.)

[Beelzebub “Baal” Ōkui- Baalmon]

Shout Kudo- Shoutmon (Xros Wars)

Taiki Kudo- Mickey Kudo (Xros Wars)

Ballista Tsurgi- Ballistamon

Dorul “Drill” Hinomoto- Dorulumon

Kyu Kuwashima- Cutemon

Knight Terasoma- Knightmon

The Pawn Triplets (Terasoma) - WhitePawnChessmon

Star Piques- Starmon

Layla Kagura- Laylamon/Lilithmon

Lucifer “Luc” Nakao- Lucemon Chaos mode

Imperial Motomiya- Imperialdramon

Sayuri- Ai and Mako’s mom (Tamer Ver.)

Ange Takaishi- Angemon (Xros wars)

* * *

**The Angel in the Shower**

**[Request from Celej15]**

The ride home was something of an inattentive stare at traffic lights, glazed over by the light posts passing by as Grani revved quietly. Grani was pretty much the one driving the whole time, as Duke seemed lost in his own head. He couldn’t believe today, couldn’t believe he managed to save his sorry ass with the simplest bullshit ever.

Magna had gotten a hold of a very pixelated, but still viewable picture of him and his boyfriend, Beelz, together and was calling him out on it. Magna never liked him for some reason, Duke still doesn’t know the meaning behind the blunette’s hatred for him, but the feeling was mutual. Thankfully Imperius had taken his side, and after pulling “I was there but Beelz wasn’t there” out of his ass, quickly adding the “Maybe someone photoshopped it, it looks shitty enough to be one” card, just too really sell it, the entire situation was dismissed.

He was practically sweating bullets with his fellow knight’s stares on him while he made it all up. Thankful that Imperius brushed the entire conversation aside and sent him off to finish his work, while Magna stood there gapping like a fish and put up a fuss about their leader always pulling favorites. Fortune favored Duke today, and he was praising ever single God, even the Goddess Bell and BB worshipped, for saving his ass from being fired or worse.

Grani became really quiet at some point and Duke realized they were in the front driveway, the front light still off and the small garage still unopened. He sighed, getting off and walking over to punch the door code in listening to the garage door’s usual groaning yawn before opening up to the black paint and red windshield of Behemoth. A low hum resonated from the dark motorcycle hearing Grani purr loudly in the low-rider’s exhaust at the other vehicle.

“Go on.” Duke said to the pinstriped bike, who didn’t hesitate to roll right in and parked right next to the black, still in stasis even as the door closed with an equally loud groan as before.

Duke carried on to unlock the front door, kicking off his shoes, and dropping his bag on the floor at the entrance. Walking through the kitchen into the living room and, while loosening his gold tie and unbuttoning the top two buttons on his red dress shirt, flopped onto the cold leather of his couch. Not even bothering with the lights, which were all off. The only light in the room being the moon shining through the tinted windows. Several moments passed, not listening to anything, just thinking about the amount of shit he just saved himself from in the matter of seconds. Damn, he was lucky today.

Sighing as he finally registered the sound of the shower running, a shower sounded nice at the moment. He pulled himself up off the couch, trudging off into his room, losing his white and red blazer along with his tie. Unbuttoning the remainder on his shirt, before shucking that off too, and by the time he was in his bathroom he was already undoing his belt and putting his phone on the counter.

Bells’ silhouette behind the fogged up door, back to the Knight, and hands roaming every inch of his pale skin; to Duke it was like watching an angel pleasure itself. Languid and slow, long touches and gentle caresses, every movement having a purpose, every place having a meaning. The caressing smooth of shoulders- an embrace of comfort during a feeling of open weakness. Roaming touches over gentle bumps and grooves of ribs and muscles- a calming enchantment of breath for the gasps and chokes of heated engagements. Soft soothing rotations of circles on the tender flesh of the stomach- a nurturing presents of protection while feeling the stiff inklings of pain. Fingertips grazing over opposite hips- a reassuring hug that echoed the necessity of want. Tender traces of lazy lines along indulgent inner thighs- the romantic eloquence of gentle passion in lusty ecstasy.

Gods, Duke loved the sight almost as much as he love the person. The glass door moved without resistance as he, fully striped of all clothing, stepped into the steamy space, looping his arms around the smaller. Feeling the shiver of shock run down Bells’ spine, turning to look at the Knight, who in turn pressed his lips against the blonde’s. Large warm hands finding smaller colder ones between thighs, lacing their digits together as they were forced to lean forward to do so.

“Work?” Bell asked after they parted lips, Duke moving to nuzzle the damp crook of the other’s neck.

“Heart attack worthy.” He groaned. Not wanting to open his eye, feeling the shower water pound into his spine, the water hot and relaxing against the tense muscles of his back.

“I’m going to guess and say they saw the picture Lilly had taken during one of those stupid group selfies.” Bell seemed neutral about the situation oddly enough.

“Whiny bitch Noda found it and tried getting me fired with it. Had to bullshit my way out of that like goddamn MacGyver.” Duke had let go of Bells’ hands, moving them to trace the other’s paths from before; shoulders, chest, stomach, hips, thighs. “How come you’re not getting antsy about the whole “pictures-of-our-secret-relationship-on-the-internet” situation right now?”

“Because, my silver fox,” Bell loved poking fun at the taller for his naturally white hair that he regularly dyed, “none of my coworkers hate me like Sparklyboy McMiracles hates you, not to mention no one there knows how to use the internet to begin with, so I doubt they would be able to find a social media website without some serious help.”

Bell turned in Duke’s arms, running his hands through the tan locks at his scalp moving back toward the base of his skull. “By the way, I think you forgot something.” The blond said, pulling the red tie that held his boyfriend’s long hair in a ponytail. Watching the hair fall lazily apart and splayed out, getting dampened by the spray of water behind the slightly taller.

Duke groaned as Bell ran his thin fingers down his broad tan back, messaging the muscles and helping relieve some stress from the day. His own hands sliding around to feel the boney ridges on the Lord’s spine and shoulders, taking a moment to lay the large expanse of his palms on the tattooed wings on his boyfriend’s shoulders. Lips meeting softer ones, palms caressing the sides of pale milky ribs, thumbs drawing circles over darker flesh. A near whimper slipped from the seams of their lips, as Bell clutched at Duke’s lower back as his knees started to wobble.

“Hey, want to change destinations? And orientation?” The Knight asked, feeling the heat in the Lord’s body center against his own crotch, and the slight quake in the other’s legs. Only receiving a hesitant nod, then a shiver as the taller turned off the water and opened the door feeling the instant chill of the outside air. Duke wrapped a towel around the blond, pulling the thinner against the sturdy tones of his torso as he dried them off.

Blond and tan locks still damp as they walked, lips locked, toward the bed. The comforter pillowing around Bell as he fell back on it with Duke an inch behind. Touches and soft kisses tracing edges and curves, finding new places to leave secret messages of adoration for the other to find in the morning. Tangled limbs and intertwined passions, filling each other with need and lust for more. Never paying mind to their environment, not as their attention narrowed down to only see the other.

Never hearing Magna trying to sneak into the house through the garage, before getting mowed down by Grani; Behemoth still never the lighter in the black bike’s slumber.


	2. Crush on a Reaper

** Crush on a Reaper **

**(1 year ago)**

The day they met was weird and embarrassing, but mostly weird. Shout was looking for his final class of the day, it was the first day of freshmen year high school. He was happy his first four classes of the day were with his brother Taiki and his best friends since forever, Ballista and Star. Even Kyu and the Pawn triplets were in some of his classes! They all even got a table together at lunch with the triplet’s older brother, Knight, and Kyu’s roomie Drill, since Drill didn’t have a home or a family, Kyu and his parents told him he was free to stay with them.

However Shout still didn’t know the campus, like, at all. And he didn’t know where his final class was.

He still had three minutes to get to class, but his schedule said he was going to the library. He shrugged as he walked down another hall, stopping when he saw a sign that had room numbers and names and arrows to where they were. Finding the Library at the bottom of the vague sign, the arrow pointing forward and down, looking farther down the hall it turned into a set of stairs leading to a dimly lit hall. Sighing heavily the redhead trotted down the stairs and down the hall. The hall extend farther for a while, Shout passing janitor closets, empty storage rooms and the detention classroom, until finally the Library came into view. By the time he made it to the open doors, the bell had rung loudly through the empty hall.

Light streaming out of the open double doors to the room, however upon looking in Shout immediately felt like he fell into a mystical fairy tale. A large bay window half covered in dirt and grass pressed hard against the cold synthetic surface, letting anyone see the tunnels of earthworms and the roots of the grass in the soil, the other half of the window stared up at the blue sky and the giant cherry tree in the courtyard its petals lazily drifting in the air and landing gracefully on the grass. Towers of books sat in corners or next to the mighty shelves of other books, the overhead lights turned to their lowest settings, letting the light of an underwater light refraction with a heavy green tint on a skewed monitor in the farthest corner of the room. The walls where painted to look like stone bricks sprouting moss and elaborate carvings in them. A dark L shaped checkout counter was right next to the door, the short part extending out then bending softly to move parallel with the wall. Handfuls of tables and another of chairs were skewed about the room, but not a single thing looked out of place.

“Hello?” Shout called in the empty room. Taking a few steps in, the boards under the hard carpet creaking oddly. “Hello?!”

Maybe he was in the wrong room, maybe he needed to go to the office and check if his schedule was right? He turned to leave when his bright blue eyes landed on a tall white figure standing next to the checkout counter that seemed to appear out of nowhere. An undignified yelp escaped the poor redhead as he jumped backward landing on his one leg, his other coming up to nearly hit himself in the face with his own knee, his arms positioned like he had a baseball bat in his hands readying to swing.

“…Well, I’ve heard wimpier sounds from the gym teachers.” The figure said in a musing tone. Seeing the strange sight of the redhead flail and freeze like a statue.

Gaining composure Shout opened his eyes, letting his eyes readjust to the room after scrunching them up and blurring his vision. Getting an eyeful of what he could only describe as an angel, feeling an arrow run right through his heart.

Before him stood a tall 5’9” lither, hourglass figured male. Baggy white combat pants that feed into deep gray military boots that were only half laced, a soft gray belt was strapped through the loops around his hips mostly covered by his equally white, skin tight, one sleeved hoodie with a massive zipper down the front. Two black belts wrapped around the near anorexic looking waist, a cropped short sleeved leather jacket, and a thick chain adorned the flat chest. On his right arm –the one sleeve of the hoodie– had a long black belt tied in crisscrosses over the upper arm of the sleeve, and past the elbow the sleeve hung limply in the air. On the other arm, a black long sleeve with a bright red bandana was wrapped around the skinny girth of his upper arm, the black sleeve merged almost seamlessly into his gloved hand. A long, thick icy white scarf covered the expanse of his wide shoulders and the lower half of his face, a long dark blue bandana was wrapped over thick messy honey gold hair that was slung mostly over his right eye. The left staring at Shout with a warm crimson iris.

Shout returned to his normal stature but still didn’t say anything as he kept looking over the other. Every sweep of his eyes he found something more to admire. However the taller seemed to be bored of the silence.

“You’re Shout Kudo, right?”

Shout shook his head slightly, jerking free of the daydream he was in and stuttered over the surprise of the blonde knowing his name. “Y-Yeah, how, uh, how did you know that?”

The male either scoffed or chuckled, it was muffled under his scarf. “Ms. Magnadra told me you were the new assistant, course I was expecting a sophomore or a junior.” The teen mumbled a “Also expected someone taller.” But Shout missed that with the scarf in the way. “Well, welcome to your new “job” for the next four years, Kudo.” He said hopping onto the counter pulling his legs up into a sitting position, limp sleeve still not doing anything, as his black sleeved elbow sat on his knee and placed his head in his palm. “Call me Baal.”

“Uh, hi Baal. Um, what’s this “job” you were talking about?” Shout asked confused about the entire situation.

“Library assistant. It’s easy, you pretty much sit in here for an hour doing whatever. Not even Ms. Magnadra is in here most of the day.” Baal responded. His black-clad arm sliding behind the counter and pulled a thick red book with two locks and a big grey circle with a small green dot in the middle. Placing the book in his lap, he flicked the locks open and turning several pages in, before running his gloved hand is a swerving motion slowly down the page stopping halfway down the old paper, obviously picking up where he left off last.

Shout looked around the room awkwardly, not knowing what to do at that point, as well as stop himself from staring at the latter. His mind racked over things he could say to start a conversation. Little came up in his mind, his eyes looked at the other from the corner of his eye. Baal looked busy with his book, too. Maybe he wouldn’t even want to answer questions or have small talk with a freshmen anyway.

“If you have something you want to ask go ahead.” Baal said as if he had read the redhead’s mind, startling the smaller out of his thoughts. Silence hung in the air for a second.

“What grade are you?” Start small, Shout thought to himself, a pink dust running across his headphone covered ears.

“Senior.” Shout felt a pang of sadness in him at that, he was way older than he anticipated.

“How old, exactly?” Shout walked over slowly, dropping his backpack onto the floor against the counter, jumping up to sit on it, next to Baal, a good few inches between them.

“17, 18 in October.” His hand roved over the page to the next one. Shout leaned back slightly on his palms, looking at the pages only to see strange letters and numbers, several different bar codes were scribbled into the spaces between paragraphs. It looked like hand written notes were scratched into the papers, dots and dates written into the top corners, it all looked insane and illegible.

“What’s that you’re reading?”

“A book.” _Funny_ , Shout thought to himself, he rolled his eyes a little, but dropped the topic and moved on.

“Got any brothers or sisters?”

“My older brother, and our half siblings.” Baal flipped the page to a new, even more confusing, page of scrabbled writing and numbers.

“Can you extend on that, ‘cause I’m not following.” The redhead asked, scratching the back of his head.

“Both me and my brother were orphaned. We got adopted by a nice women, we have a little sister and a then younger brother. Couse both of them like my brother more.”

“What about you?”

“It’s just, Bell is more connected to them. He’s older, so they look up to him.” Shout hummed in response. He shuffled a little closer to the blonde, his nose crinkled, Baal smelled like an Arab market. Spices of every kind rolled off him in waves. Cinnamon, pepper, ginger, turmeric, cumin, and other exotic seasonings wafted in the air around the skinny male. He sniffed the air a little more, the scent of vanilla mixed with fresh air and just woven cotton filtered into his nose with the exotic flavorings.

“Why do you smell so good?” He had to ask, it all smelt too amazing to not ask. Baal looked at the younger, his ruby red eye roaming over the shorter for a few seconds before responding.

“What do you mean? I don’t smell any different than the next person.”

“It’s just-, I don’t know, you just smell really good.” They locked eyes together, big sky blue pools meeting a blood red jewel. Then as soon as it started, the loud ringing of the bell echoed through the building, breaking their gaze to sit in silence for a few seconds. Baal relocked his book, slid off the counter and turned back to the shorter.

“Nice meeting you, Shout, see you tomorrow.” He said quietly, a dusting of darker color ran across the elder’s cheeks as he walked out of the room, hearing the soft patter off his boots up the stairs and lost among the stampede of hundreds of other shoes leaving the building.

Shout blinked for a minute, trying to understand what just happened. Did Baal like him too? Did he strike out? Did Baal feel awkward about what happened? He didn’t know but damn it, his heart was skipping beats, butterflies lined his stomach, and his face felt hot. Damn it, he knew what this was, it was the same feeling Taiki talked about when he and Angie started dating. And he really didn’t like where it was going. But, damn it! He had a crush on Baal, and he only got to know him for an hour!


	3. Say You're Sorry

**Say you’re Sorry**

**[Request from RefractingGraphite]**

The argument was really stupid and about something so pathetically idiotic that he felt shameful for making a big deal of it. And, yeah, he had an ego the size of the city and he was basically the embodiment of Pride itself, but he was a man of morals and he knew when an apology was in order. But Gods damn it, why did it have to be her?! Layla! Out of everyone he could of blown a fuse at, it had to be Layla!

Luc stared at the door to Layla’s office in the Demon Lord’s HQ. The two lines of black writing on the door that easily identify it as the female’s office, “Layla Kagura- D.L. Lust”. The wooden “Do Not Enter” sign hung on the high hook screwed into the top of the door, the little anger face smudged into the corner by that little white and yellow clown of a kid Layla called her messenger boy. Lucifer growled silently to himself at the thought of Dame being allowed in the space without even asking for permission.

Gods, he was so jealous and he despised it.

Lucifer and Layla were the kinds of partners that always had each other’s backs, however earlier both were at the ends of their ropes and it was one single thing that came up that had them at the other’s throat. Looking back at it, he felt stupid and he couldn’t remember what it was anymore, something about Beelz’ being on the phone with someone he liked earlier. Just after both he and Layla grew furious with Barb for fucking up the buildings mainframe.

Luc felt awful, he started it and he ridiculed the female horribly. Honestly he was completely lost in his rage fogged mind to even remember what he said. He knew whatever he said hurt because Layla called him an “insufferable and insensitive bastard” before running away crying. That was a few hours ago and it was 10 o’clock, well that’s what it said on the clock in his office when he left a few minutes prior only to stare at his fellow Demon Lord’s door for several more.

He really liked Layla, like, a lot. And it broke his pathetically small heart to see her cry. Big wet tears rolling down her porcelain skin, her beautiful black mascara that perfectly exaggerated her already large eyes, and velvety violet eyeshadow that faded both into the mascara and her skin, running in big black and purple lines across her skin into the point of her chin and falling into the open V-neck of her black blouse under the silky purple kimono. Gods she was beautiful!

Luc placed his head on the door, he was stupid. He was too prideful to say it out loud. He was stupid and in love; the worst combination ever. He wanted to apologies, to tell her he didn’t mean it and that he would do anything to have her forgiveness, but his pride stood between him and that –it would be redundant if it didn’t.

Breathing a sigh, Luc straightened up, readjusted his jacket, and knocked. One, One-Two. A moment of silence greeted him before Layla opened the door slightly. Make-up corrected and not a lash out of place, if he didn’t know better he would have thought he imagined her crying altogether. But her dull blue eyes that glared at him through the 6 inch height difference were still slightly red and puffy from the salt. “What, Lucifer?” she spat. She never called him by his real name, always calling him either “Luc” or “Lou” for some strange reason.

“Can I come in?” Luc asked “I want to talk.”

Her glare harden, and a moment passed without another movement, before finally Layla turned around walking back to her desk letting the door swing open. Taking this as a cue, Luc strutted into the room, closing the door behind him. Layla turning to face him once she was in front of the desk, bouncing onto the edge, and crossing her black tight-clad legs so the open side of her loose kimono fell open around her long legs, letting them be bared to the world. Leaving her to look powerfully sexy and being fully in charge of the space. Swallowing hard Lucifer restrained himself from staring at her figure too much and locked his eyes with her face. Which wasn’t any better with how beautifully attractive she was.

“Layla, I’m sorry,” he choked out, taking a few strides forward. “Really I am, you know I didn’t mean any of those things, honest.” Her glare said that was true, he never said anything without picking his words carefully, and he never ever said a single bad thing about the lust in all their years together. “I was in a foul way, and I got set off. You know I would never say those things about you, and I never intended for them to make you miserable. I’m so sorry and wish only to be forgiven, please.” Standing directly in front of her, his arms vaguely open and palms up in submission to the female.

Layla still didn’t stop glaring, in fact she didn’t move for a minute. Running her dull eyes up and down the other as if gauging by his posture how much he meant his words of apology. She sighed, shoulders relaxing and smiling a little. “I forgive you, Lou.” She said. “Only because you’re too charming for your own good.”

Lucifer breathed a sigh of relief. Before he could say his pardons his brain clicked and ticked for a few seconds. “What?”

In an instant Layla wrapped her arms around the male’s neck grasping his long blonde hair on the back of his head, yanking him forward into her sweet kiss. A shock went straight through his lips and jolted his skin. His brain buzzed in confusion, before shutting off and letting his body do all the thinking. Lucifer’s arms coiled around her slim waist and broaden hips, his fingers finding the ties to her kimono, however Layla found his hand first swatting at it and pulling her lipstick stained lips away a sultry look to her dull blue eyes.

“Luc, you know I don’t do one night stands.” She said, the tips of her glossy acrylic nails moving to touch the smudged vibrant purple that was now staining the man’s lips.

“I know,” he chuckled a little, feeling slightly dumbfound by what just happened, “but is it really a one night stand if it’s with someone who likes you too much to let you leave.”

“Heh, I guess not.” She whispered seductively, against his lips. However, before she could give him another kiss, Luc surprised her by pulling back then leaned in to kiss her porcelain cheek. A soft color rising under her makeup.

“However I am a man with morals.” He said, hands rising to hold her around the mid-drift of her back. “Let me take you out to dinner first?” He was smiling pleased with the fact that he could feel the beat of her heart against his chest, and the slight warmth from her cheek on his jaw.

She huffed a giggle. “You really are something aren’t you?” Taking in a sigh, she lowered her arms to hug his shoulders. “If you insist.” She said. “At least you apologized first.”

 


	4. The Sound of Steal Flowers and Cardiac Arrest

**The Sound of Steal Flowers and Cardiac Arrest**

**[Imperial x Sayuri]**

The sound of the bell ringing out in the little hole in the wall flower shop, and the clicking of shoes against the shiny tile floors, those were the sounds of love walking through the door. The warm sun seeping through the large green house windows, dimmed by the mass amounts of plants and vines flourishing up the walls and draping down from the ceiling beams. Sayuri was standing behind the front desk, wrapping a special bouquet of lilies, yellow roses and blue gerbera daisies. Her hazel eyes shifting to the person, and instantly a soft color ran over her face.

Walking up was a tall, broad shouldered, tan male, with rich cherry eyes. Medium length snow white hair with a thick blue and gold streak, slicked back and messy. Several piercings rimming the outer shell of both his ears, gleaming blue-silver in the muffled light. A white suit with a gold collar, a blue dress shirt and silver tie. White dress pants tucked into white and gold boots, blue rings wrapped around every single one of his fingers. His face a well-tanned and well-aged sculpture with just the right amount of hardness and just a tad bit of too attractive for his own good.

She quickly looked back down at the bouquet in her hands, pulling the plastic and paper wrapping tightly around the stems of the flora. Finishing with a gold bow around the base, just as the man stopped before her. Looking up at him again, a warm smile on his handsome face which she returned coyly.

“Hi, what can I do for you?” she asked nicely, picking the bouquet up and swiveling on her right leg to the counter behind her, snatching a notepad with the order. Swiveling around again to the man, the ties to her waist apron trailing like streamers.

“Hello, I’m Imperial, I called ahead for some flowers.” Looking down at the notepad again, seeing the name for the bouquet in her hand.

“Oh, yes! Right here!” Sayuri said presenting the flowers to him. Imperial smiled broadly, his teeth were a sparkling white and sharp to even look at. She blushed, his hand coming up to take the flowers from her, their fingers brushing together. Sparks shot through her fingertips as he took the flora, her blush hardened and she ducked her head coyly. Moving over to the register to check how much he owed.

“You know, when my apprentice told me about this little shop here, he conveniently left out the fact that the owner was so eloquent and attractive.” He said, leaning against the counter. “Course he did hint to the fact that I would “enjoy more than just the flowers”.” Sayuri looked at him, blush very apparent on her face at his words.

“And? Was he right?” she gave the male a half smirk, as she looked at the numbers for the specialty bouquet. Even in the fragrant room of flowers and nature, it was hard to ignore the aroma of the male’s musk, a pungent scent of steel, sweat, and gentlemanly charm. Well, she didn’t know what the last one was, but it sounded sexy and made it seem even more exotic.

“Heh, in my personal option,” His eyes roved over her one more time before capturing her hazel eyes in his scarlet ones. “I think he was understating the Eve in this Garden of Eden.” He said charmingly.

Sayuri giggled quietly, “Charmer, aren’t you?”

“Only for those as beautiful as you.”

“Heh, I’m not interested in younger men, I just want you to know that.” she exclaimed looking at him turning the display on the register for Imperial to see the green digits. _$21.50._

“How old do you think I am?” He questioned pulling his wallet out, still smiling sweetly. “Because I’m going to tell you, that how old you think I am, is not it.”

She hummed eyeing him again, “Hmm, 28?”

He laughed, plucking at the contents of his wallet, “More like 47, Miss…” he drifted off at that point. Sayuri realizing he didn’t know her name.

“Sayuri, the names Sayuri.” His eyes lit up, the name obviously appealing to him. “And you’re in luck, Imperial, I just turned 44.”

“Well, I must certainly be a very lucky guy. If your still single, that is.” He said the last part coyly. Pulling the cash from his wallet, a little slip of paper coming with it, not that Sayuri noticed.

“Depends, do you like mothers of young and not so young kids?” Imperial looked at her softly, messing with something in his fingers, before smiling and shaking his head.

“I’m game.” He handed her the money, dropping an extra twenty in the tip jar. “Call me, if you want to see how I stack up.” She gave him a look as he picked up the bouquet and started walking away. She looked down at the folded money, peeling the twenty and the one away from the fifty cents and the piece of paper folded nicely in the shape of a very tiny dragon. Sayuri looked back up at the man, who was looking over his shoulder at her. _Call me._ It was written all over his face as he winked at her, blushing but smiling as he left into the light sprinkling outside.

The sound of shoes clicking against the tiles and the jiggle of the bell ringing his exit were the sounds of a Knight riding off to the rescue again. The sound of various female squeals and giggles of joy were the sounds of a passion in the air. And the sound of wheezing and choking over a cup of tea were the sounds of Bells’ heart attack when she told him later.

 


	5. How to Break Time

**How to Break Time**

The stench of beer, oil and cigarettes was something Bells had gotten used to, the fact that nobody apparently liked showing up for work at the greasy body shop was a common occurrence as well. The few windows, that weren’t covered in who-knows-what kind of gross, dried filth, made the mass amounts of dust and particles in the air sparkle like snow. The corpus amounts of graffiti, multiple fluids that no one knew the origins of, and whatever else nobody ever cleaned, were all the disgusting bases that held the garage walls together.

Bells honestly would have rather opened up his own shop in his own garage, where it wouldn’t smell like piss and a strip club bathroom, or having the sketchiest of people rolling up asking for a tune up, and not have to deal with homophobic, perverted, and “most likely to die in a pit of cigarette butts” shithead co-workers. However Bells didn’t have that kind of money or even a point to begin at. It was fine in his mind, he usually didn’t work there often, when he did it would always be just him, his boss paid well, and he only ever had to deal with the customers when they came back for their vehicles. His job was primarily easy to do, and sometimes fun.

His three annoying siblings on the other hand, were another thing entirely.

BB was back in town again from Warrior school, and, being a younger brother, he wanted to irritate his older sibling. And as unfortunate as karma could be, Ai and Mako had the day off from school, and as fate would have it mom had work that day leaving him to babysit. “All three of them.” As Sayuri had put it.

Thankfully all three were behaving for the most part. BB was keeping the younger two busy with things, while Bell replaced a dead spark plug in an ugly orange and purple street racer. Replacing the component he walked over to the driver’s side door, opening the door and reaching over the steering wheel to start the engine, cringing at the stench of cheap sex, plastic and shitty cologne within the grey interior, he seriously needed to get a new job if the images his brain was building of the driver was true. Hearing the engine rev to life and purred affectionately as he turned on the ignition.

He sighed happily, turning the car off and closing the door, he turned around only to see a silver and pink pin striped corvette knock-off. His hope of leaving early dashed as he looked at the grease smeared clipboard with several lines of repairs on it. _Fuck._ He was going to punch something, swore on it. He glanced at the clock, high on the disgusting wall. 12:55. He technically could go on break now. Bell looked at BB who was, in turn, looking at him Mako in his lap, the boy had the latter’s robotic arm in his grasp looking at the intricate designs and mechanisms that gave the Warrior’s hand the ability to function. Ai was in the roller chair, previously kicking her legs back and forth while playing a game on BB’s cell phone, now she was looking at Bell with a worried look.

“Bored?” He asked her, slamming the hood of the ugly orange car closed, she nodded looking at him unfazed by the noise. “What do you want to do?” he asked her.

She extended her arms out to him, asking for a hug, because she seemed to always know when Bells was stressed or unhappy, and, as she’d grown up knowing, hugs made everyone feel better. Bell sighed and smiled, leaning down he picked up the 12 year old in his arms, holding her to his chest. Ai wrapped her arms around his neck in return. He smiled broadly over her shoulder, BB smiled at how much she cared and how much she effected the older blond. Even if he was a Demon Lord, he would always have the utter softest spot in his heart for all of them.

Putting Ai down, Bell felt better now. “Alright, now, what do you want to do, I’ve got 20 minutes before I start on that clunker.” He said gesturing to the knock-off behind him.

“I don’t know.” The tween said shrugging. At this point BB was looking around the garage, putting Mako on the chair Ai previously occupied.

“I’ve got an idea.” The taller said rushing over to the garage door opener, slamming the green button that read ‘OPEN’, before skittering off to the supply rack by the normal door. His college skills of “making your own entertainment” coming to play. Because apparently at Warrior college, one of the things you had to learn was “using the environment to benefit self”. Mostly for finding entertainment on those no electronics days they would have weekly.

BB came back with Bells’ black and purple helmet and the garage’s worn creeper board. The three looked at the amputee as he set the board and the helmet down and ran outside the open bay door. A minute later he came back with two empty metal garbage cans, placing them fifteen feet from the door, three feet apart, and ran back in.

“If I make it between the bins that’s 5 points!” He said grabbing the board and the helmet, running behind a truck and out of his sibling’s views. Several clacks and clangs were heard followed by the sounds of wheels rolling against the smooth concrete, before BB came back into view sitting on the creeper facing away from the cans, using the slight decline of the floor to his advantage rolling out of the garage and between the two metal cylinders. Slamming his heels against the rough parking lot cement once he saw that he passed the cans.

Ai and Mako clapped and jumped around laughing, obviously enjoying the new form of entertainment presented. Bell looked on, slightly dumbfounded by his brother, in all honesty, it looked like something he saw on a TV show once, and it looked pretty damn fun. BB jogged back into the garage, helmet and creeper in hand. “Who’s next?”

Both youths bounded into action taking the board and helmet from the amputee’s hands and skittering off behind the truck and out of view, before Mako rolled down toward the garbage bins, he missed, but he was giggling and happily squealing the whole way. The brothers watched in amusement as their younger two siblings ran back and forth in and out of the building. Bell after a minute or so turned back to the bogus corvette, sighing and shoulders slumping as he started moving toward it. BB, however, latched a metal hand on his shoulder and pulled him in the opposite direction. Dumping the older one on the creeper board, slapping his helmet on and pushed the board with the heel of his boot, rolling Bells right between the bins. Regaining his sense of direction, Bell slammed his feet down just as Ai snowballed into his chest, giggling and laughing as she did.

It was fun, he laughed and played with them for several more minutes before trying to return to the corvette knock-off, however BB seemed adamant about letting him do so. It was only afterwards that BB told him that the car was signed off to be fixed by one of the other mechanics, and that they could have left when he was done with the first car. Bells felt bad then, because they could have left early but this was fine too, he just hugged the younger, at least the kids had fun and that’s all that mattered at that point. He then proceeded to put everything away as he closed up shop, and got the kids ready to go home.

 


	6. That who’s House makes a Home

**That who’s House makes a Home**

“How long are you staying in town for this time?” Bell asked, closing the big bay door, locking the side padlock. Fishing around for his phone in his pocket, BB closed out of whatever game Ai had been playing on his phone before.

“Couple days. Leaving on Saturday for the train though.” BB replied. Putting his device away, grabbing the elder’s jacket and chucking it at him, who caught it without even a side glance. BB proceeded to pick up Mako who had fallen asleep in a moment of rest and was out like a light, Ai, well on her way in doing the same.

“Who are you planning on staying with till then? Because my couch is just starting to lose the ass-dent you left on it last time you crashed there.” Bell said accusingly as the younger stuck his tongue out at the older, like a child. Carrying Mako out to their mom’s car, Sayuri was on the phone with someone at the moment and didn’t pay them too much mind as they finished organizing everything. The last time the younger was in town he only stayed for 3 days, but, like his older brother, when he fell asleep he was dead, and falling asleep sitting up, for 12 plus hours, was common for the crimson eyed.

“Fortunately for you, and your couch, a couple people offered to let me stay with them. Shout and his family said I could stay at their house while I’m here, and mom told me I could also crash at home if I need to.” He said as they strolled toward the car, Bells carrying Ai in his arms as he popped open the back passenger door. BB going around to the other side with Mako, buckling the boy in, before closing the door and walking back around to his brother. “I even got Pastor Ange saying he would be more than happy to have me stay with him.”

“Now I don’t know who’s trying to get in your pants more; Loudmouth McShortster or Pastor Pedophile.” Bell closed the door and leaned against the car. Giving his taller sibling a look between laughter and slight disgust.

Shout was a nice kid, he was, and his brother and mom were beyond wonderful people, but holy Quesada Christ was he in love with BB, like, a lot. Like, would probably jizz himself in the night remembering the warrior was sleeping on his couch. Course, Pastor Ange wasn’t any better. Ange was indeed a Pastor, and a pretty damn good one at that! However it wasn’t a secret that every girl and even a few curious boys had crushes on the sculpted Greek god that was Mr. Takaishi. Course he wasn’t a pedophile, well, not in the normal context. He did, and still does have a softer place for the identical males in his heart, since they attended that chapel when they were younger; he liked BB more though. Bell stopped going in high school, BB on the other hand extended his attendance at church until senior year.

“I can tell you it’s both, which is why I’m staying home. But~.” BB said raising a robotic finger to poke the shorter on the nose.

“But what?” Bells aggressively said, returning the nose bop.

“I hear your royal boy-toy is having a party tonight, true?” BB raised a brow over the frames of his glasses, a smug look on his face. Bell looked at him for a moment before turning his head slightly to reflect a stray sun beam coming through the clouds off his own glasses and into his slightly taller brother’s eyes. BB instinctively retreated his head and pulled his glasses off and rubbed at his temporarily blinded eyes. “Ow!”

“False.” The elder replied looking down at his hunched over sibling. “He’s going **to** a party for one of his Royal Knight friends.” It was someone’s birthday, but that’s all Bell had heard about it. “I.E. I can’t go even if I wanted to, which sucks for you, Church boy.”

They had known each other long enough now that Bell could tell when BB wanted to go have debaucheries and fun, especially now that he was just starting college, away from home and away from the Holy Manuscripts of the Gods. Both of them never followed those scripts to begin with (since they were not of their Goddess), but still BB was a church boy and he knew it. The younger never even had his first kiss! Well, he did, but it was awkward for both Bell and BB.

“Aw! Come on, at least take me to a bar and have some liquor! Like, not even a beer, just a shot! Come on, please!” He pleaded trying to sway his brother.

“First off, no, you’re barely even 19. Maybe when you’re 21, but as your brother, no. And second, definitely not especially when you’re going to be at home afterwards. I’m already a bad influence on these two as it is, I don’t even drink that often, and I’m not going to have you start, especially not when they’re going to be present to see it.” Bell lectured, tapping his knuckle against the passenger window to refer to the kids in the car. Sayuri getting off the phone at this point and listening to their conversation.

“He’s right sweetie,” She said to BB specifically, “you shouldn’t do that and in fact you can’t do that. In my house or someone else’s. Shout’s, Mr. Takaishi’s, Beelz’, even Duke’s. It’s rude and, well, it’s unsafe. Personally or other.” She exclaimed. BB sagged slightly, he knew it was bad to do it in front of the kids, but he kind of forgot that he was staying with them. And it was unsafe, Bell, he knew if he did do something like get drunk, would take care of his ass while he sobered. At home he didn’t want to have his mom take care of him (he was a grown man and his mom didn’t need to do it). And he defiantly wasn’t going to have Shout and his family do it, especially not Ange, who knew what kind of weird shit he’d wake up to after something like that.

“Yeah, you’re right.” He said, hugging Bell goodbye, before sliding into the passenger seat. Bell nodded to him through the window, walking around to hug his mother bye as well and waving them off in the silver classic. BB stared lazily off out the window during the duration of the ride home, watching the clouds that spelled overcast for the majority of the day, start to sprinkle lightly on the windows. By the time they reached the house they sprinted up the cobblestone path beyond the high hedges wrapped around the front yard and up to the safety of the cover porch of the ivy covered, white house.

Both Ai and Mako ran off and came back in seconds changed in pajamas and ready for a story. And Sayuri satisfied their want, pulling out another one of Bells’ many books that he hijacked off one of his many friends with personal studies. This one was about a werewolf who wanted a home but only had a house, both of curious kids were confused about the story.

“But isn’t a house a home? Doesn’t he already have a home?” Mako questioned, not at all following the story.

“Is a house really a home if there’s no one to enjoy it with?” Their mother countered. The youths slowly turned to look at one another, turning back and shaking their heads in earnest. BB hummed in his chair thinking to himself that, yeah, what is a house without someone to share it with?

A lonely one.

 


	7. Midnight Phone Call

**Midnight Phone Call**

The rush of wind across his face and the blaring lights of the road cast grave shadows in his path as Grani was still sputtering trying to understand the meaning behind the early wake up call. Duke on the other hand was going a mile a minute. The phone call was very disconcerting and had him on edge, worried beyond all belief, all tiredness drained from his body as soon as Sayuri came through the phone with anxiety and tears in her voice. He was barely able to pull his sweatshirt over his bare shoulders before rushing off into his garage to get Grani.

“Beelz is in the hospital right now, they say he’s going to be fine but they wanted me to call you just in case.” ‘In case’ that was making him drive the fastest at the moment, in case what? He didn’t want to think about it.

The older woman told him that Bell had left his house key back at the mechanic shop. So he went back, seeing as he couldn’t get into his apartment without it, and had walked in on a co-worker making a deal with a drug dealer. His co-worker freaked out and shot him as the blond was grabbing his keys, before the man ran off scared, and pathetically as he quickly slammed into a light pole and knocked himself out. The dealer quickly called 911 and started helping the Lord with the bleeding, before the ambulance showed up, taking over.

Duke was scared, he was scared, angry, upset, and about ready to puke with how much his stomach was knotting within him. The pain only doubling as he saw the white and red lights of the hospital coming into view, pulling to the front of the building seeing the police car parked by the automatic doors, he shooed Grani off to park; sprinting into the lobby and to the front desk. “Beelz Ōkui?” He asked, the look of worry and fear obviously telling the lady behind the desk all she needed to know.

“Floor 3, room 7. Second door on the left of the elevator.” She said, pointing at the elevator.

He nodded a said thank you, before sprinting off again to the elevator. To his relief he was alone in the lift, tapping his foot on the floor and his fingers on the railing on the wall, the lift felt like it was moving a centimeter a minute and the doors opening even slower when he got to the third floor. When he got out he continued his sprint, around the first door and the corner that let into a small hallway; room 7 on the left of the hall and the back of another room on the other, a bench and a few folders scattered in the holders drilled into the wall.

Sayuri was pacing the length of the bench with her phone to her ear, faint tear marks on her face, by the way she was dressed she had been at home relaxing, if the sweats on her legs and the jacket over her white tank top were anything to go by. On the bench was Saint and Sakuya, they were dressed in normal clothes, obviously coming from somewhere that wasn’t home. All three turned and looked at him when he turned the corner, breathing heavy from his sprinting and heart racing in fear, eyes wide and as pale as his once silver hair.

“How is he?” Duke wasn’t going to bother with introductions in this situation. Sayuri moved her phone to her shoulder blocking whatever the other person was saying.

“The nurse said the surgery went well and that he was going to be fine, they were just going to finish getting the I.V’s and his monitors set up. That was just before I called you, and they still haven’t come out yet.” She said looking over at the clock, it had been half an hour since she called him. “And I figured that if I was calling you I’d call them as well, just to be safe.” Nodding her head toward the green and yellow on the bench.

“So what happened?” Sakuya asked Duke, Sayuri going back to her cell phone talking to BB who she left to watch the kids and was filling him in on the situation.

“From what I was told, his co-worker at the shop shot him while the guy was buying drugs, ran when he realized he shot a Lord and fled straight into a pole.” Duke mumbled a “Fuckers dead when I see him,” under his breath. Hands curling into fists, before he shoved them into his jean pockets, he was thankful he was only half undressed for bed when he got the call. He was missing a shirt under his hoodie, but he didn’t care. He wasn’t going to waste time putting his shirt that he flung into his closet back on, when he could easily pull the sweatshirt he left on the back of a chair in his kitchen on his bolt out of the house.

“We won’t judge you for it.” Saint replied staring at the ceiling. The frantic mother moving around to the adjacent hall to banter with her other son on the phone, Duke ran his hands through his loose hair and turned in a circle before placing his head against the wall next to the door, the violet-silver haired girl leaning forward over her crossed legs to place her head on her knee. Moments passed in silence, outside of the conversation in the next hall.

The door to the room opened slowly revealing a bubblegum-haired nurse with seafoam lipstick in teal scrubs. A clipboard in her arm with blood packs and I.V bags on top, all drained of contents and big splotches of still wet blood staining her arms and parts of her scrubs. Her smile a beacon of hope as they stared at her with concern over the blond male.

“How is he?” Duke, again, not bothering with introductions and wanting an answer about his lover.

The nurse still smiling looked at him, then tilted her head and her eyes into the room. “See for yourself.” She said in a nice voice.

The three twenty year olds moved quickly into the doorway to see the DL, Duke’s heart nearly launch into his throat and logged itself right behind his uvula, feeling the throbbing within his esophagus. Bell was sitting up in the bed, blanket pulled tightly around his skinny waist, bandages wrapped around his upper chest and over his right shoulder, blood staining the white fabric around the curve of his clavicle. Bells’ once cream skin now horridly pale with the lack of blood, he was staring at the male holding a stethoscope to the blonde’s inner bicep while clicking buttons on one of the monitors.

When the man was done he looked at the three in the doorway with a smile, hearing them come in; Bell followed the man’s gaze, locking eyes with Duke’s wide honey eyes, emerald ones mimicking the concern. Stretching his pale and tattooed arms to him, the Knight quickly moved to the space next to the bed, scooping the other in his arms feeling the boney claws of the injured tangle in his tan locks. Tucking his own face in the crook of the Lord’s neck as his arms cradled around the skinny girth of Bells’ waist and his hand sliding into the tuffs of hair at the base of the other’s skull petting the shorter strains of blond there, feeling complete again, like he lost part of his heart and hadn’t realized it till he had the other in his arms.

“Don’t scare me like that. Ever.” Duke wasn’t trying to be mean about it, but he was generally frightened and he didn’t want anything bad to happen to Bell, and it bleed into his voice all too easily. Even as he started steeling himself against the tears in his eyes, the worry spilled through. He wasn’t one to cry, hadn’t for a decade or so, but right there he was about to. “I thought I lost you, you twinkie bitch.” He muttered with love and fear into the other’s shoulder, nuzzling closer into the curve of pale flesh.

Bell smiled, Duke couldn’t see it but he could feel it against his own shoulder. Bell didn’t say anything for a minute, letting Duke feel him in his arms, silently letting him comprehend that he was there and that he wasn’t dead. “I’m sorry.” It was quiet, muttered so frailly that it seemed the words were made of glass bubbles ready to shatter into dust. Tears were already rolling out of watery emeralds and into Duke’s white sweatshirt, tiny sniffles sounded and Duke couldn’t stop himself. Dragging himself away from the bare shoulder, Duke latched onto Bells’ lips, wanting the contact that meant he was there. That he was alright and there.

Bell returned it happily. It was sweet and comforting, passionate and loving in just the right ways. Pulling away just to lean foreheads together and touch noses, smiles stretched respectively in satisfy sync. Emerald green and honey gold. Completion in the simplest form.

“Cute.” Sayuri cooed from the door. Sakuya and Saint standing behind her; the yellow slightly red from seeing them, the green however barely bat an eyelash at the scene. The doctor, still in the room, coughed a little before proceeding with explaining the situation. Pulling some x-rays out of a manila folder and clipping them to the light box on the wall, flicking the machine on and retrieving a pen from his pocket. Ushering the three in the door to come in and hear.

“So I’m just going to cut to the chase here and tell you that Beelz wasn’t in any real danger of dying, other than major blood lost and possible cardiac arrest if he went into shock. However you’re either lucky or you’re co-worker was very bad at shooting, because he missed your collarbone by about that much.” He turned gesturing with his thumb and forefinger roughly a centimeter. Before going back to the x-ray and using the back of his pen to circle the white anomaly just under what was Bells’ collarbone. “Other than that, everything went well with the surgery, we still have the bullet if you wish to keep it, and you should be ready to go after we finish with the paperwork. I know, boring, but if you want your co-worker to get booked, you got to hit the books.” He exclaimed seeing Bell crinkle his nose at the mention of paperwork.

“Thanks doc.” Bell replied fist-bumping the man, before he walked out to organize his papers. And after about a ten minute run down of what happened in Bells’ perspective of the whole situation the pink haired nurse came back with another clipboard and a pen.

“Just need you to fill in your phone number, address, and sign here and here.” She said pointing to the two places on the paper for Bell to do so. “And you’re done, simple huh?” She smiled taking the clipboard back from the blond. “Your clothes are on the bench over here, if you still want them, they are a bit bloody and here’s another shirt since the other did get shredded. And if the rest of you would follow me, we’ll let him get dressed and get you all on your way.” She motioned for Sayuri and the twenty year olds to follow her out.

Sayuri, Sakuya, and Saint all got up and followed the flamboyant nurse out of the room. Just as Duke was getting up to leave, bone fingers gripped his wrist and pulled him back. Duke hummed a questionable noise, hearing the door click shut. “Need some help getting up, the painkillers are really kicking in now.” The Lord said gripping the Knight’s bicep as he stood on wobbling knees.

The Knight held the shorter up, attempting to walk over to where his clothes were while drugged and low on blood. Bell stumbled a little, but Duke was there to keep him up right, and sitting him down on the bench when they finally reached it. Helping the blonde pull his skinny jeans on.

“Why do you wear skinny jeans anyway? There are boot-cut jeans out there too.”

“Because I know you.”

“The hell does that mean?” Duke said more confused than to be rude.

“It means if I wore boot-cuts, you wouldn’t be able to see my ass as well when you stare at it, Sir Pervert.” Bells smirked at the look the other gave at him. Standing to pull his pants up, buttoning and zipping them up. He went to fasten his belt, hesitated, then decided against it as he pried the leather strap out of the loops and dropping on his jacket.

“Ha-ha. Real funny.” Duke mocked at the statement. Watching the blond slip into the new shirt that was one or two sizes too big for him; the shirt was white, which looked terrible on him, and had the hospital name and symbol on the right breast, the back of the shirt had the same symbol as well but it covered the expanse given. He mumbled “You look even deader now than ever.”

Bell looked at Duke quizzically, but shrugged it off in the end as he pulled his jacket on and looked at his boots the sat on the floor, contemplating weather or not to put them. Deciding against it he picked them up along with his belt, and issuing the Knight to escort him out. “How alive did I look before this?” He mumbled in thought.

“…Enough that I didn’t feel worried.” Duke muttered against the Lord’s temple kissing him gentle.

**Author's Note:**

> Sayuri is Romaji for Orange Lily which also means “Hate/Revenge”, I’m tempted to change her name to Sagiso, Romanji for Habenaria Radiate, which means “My thoughts will follow you into your dreams”.  
> OR~, I could write a drabble about Sayuri killing her first husband/Ai and Mako’s father…  
> Your guys is call. I’m probably going to do it anyway because I want to, but still, illusion of power in the situation. You’re welcome.


End file.
